1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a food warming device, and more specifically, for commercial use by food service businesses such as caterers and outdoor food vendors.
2. Description of the Related Art
The operator of a food business faces many challenges, one of which is the serving of food to customers at the proper temperature as required by each and every state's Health Department. The equipment choices for accomplishing this task are extremely limited. The outdoor food vendor has the choice of a "hot cart" type apparatus or a vending truck. There is no affordable and mid-sized equipment available that allows the food operator or caterer to expand from a simple small vending "hot cart" before purchasing a vending truck. Additionally, this equipment is more certainly not designed for versatile year round use, as weather and climate are most likely outdoor factors.
The alternative food warming apparatus contains one or more food units and yet is self-contained (versus a single pan warmer unit). The alternative invention is also easily portable, much more affordable than a vending truck, versatile for indoor and outdoor use, and allows the food operator to serve more customers with more variety in a buffet style set-up than does a vending "hot cart" (if so desired, as it is also an extension which can be easily detached or attached).